


Digno

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [2]
Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conner bebé, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¿Algún problema?” pregunta recibiendo una mirada tensa.“Hay un rumor…dicen que el bebé fue secuestrado” susurra su compañero y se siente levantar los ojos.Imposible.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Digno

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa, traigo otra parte, de hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre algún personaje externo :D  
> Espero que les guste

No se me puede culpar por lo que hago. Es mi profesión, se sabe a lo que me dedico y a lo que se dedica él. No se me puede culpar por sospechar. El hecho que repentinamente uno de los periodistas principales de nuestra cadena rival comenzara una relación con el multimillonario e influyente Lex Luthor no puede ser casualidad. Primeramente, Luthor no se ve interesado en alfas, y sus anteriores parejas tenían un nivel de elegancia e imagen que hacen a Kent parecer el desastre después del último tornado, no tenía sentido rebajarse a ese nivel, Luthor podía estar con cualquiera y la mayoría tenía la esperanza de una relación con Bruce Wayne porque tener a dos celebridades de ciudades tan distintas juntas parecían la próxima obra de Shakespeare, pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes.

Así que no podían culparlo por dirigir su ataque hacia Kent porque en serio ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

Y la noticia del embarazo solo había detonado el fuego en su interior.

A él no lo engañaban, Kent tenía que tener algo más, y él lo descubriría.

El embarazo los había tomado por sorpresa a todos, sentimiento que aumento cuando el omega corroboro que efectivamente era de Kent y nadie lo podía creer. ¿Lex Luthor embarazado? ¿es una broma no?

No lo era.

Pronto se pudo ver el desarrollo del embarazo, aunque Luthor intentaría ocultarlo cubriendo su figura con abrigos gruesos y anchos que combinaban con el acercamiento de la época navideña. Todos los periódicos hablaban de ello, incluso algunos juzgaban la veracidad de los artículos de Kent, bueno…juzgaban todo en Kent, el pobre hombre se había transformado en el objetivo de cada periódico y persona que en su visión no lo encontraban digno de estar junto a alguien como Luthor los cuales en su opinión tenía razón.

Motivo por el cual decidió a mostrarle al mundo, con pruebas verídicas, que Kent no era la persona indicada para un omega de su clase.

Siguió a la pareja desde dos meses anterior a este, acompañado únicamente por su cámara e incluso, si pudiera, porque era imposible para un simple humano como él, le sacaría fotos como en toda sesión de infiltración, pero tuvo que conformarse con esperar junto a su auto afuera de Lexcorp para ver a la pareja en sus múltiples salidas.

Kent como siempre era un desastre, con sus gafas de gran tamaño, su cabello despeinado, su chaquete vieja y probablemente una talla mas grande de lo adecuado contrastando con la maravilla que era ver a Lex Luthor, vestido en una gama oscura con un bufando lila, apenas se le notaba que tenia siete meses de embarazo, probablemente por lo ancho del abrigo, aunque una persona que conociera su preferencia por la ropa ajustada se daría fácilmente cuenta que hay algo debajo.

En fin, la pareja al contrario de sus expectativas y para su buena suerte decidió caminar por la calle. Kent tenía a Luthor tomado de su mano, balanceando estas con inmadurez de vez en cuando, sacando una sonrisa del omega quien le daba una mirada divertida y juguetona que se reflejaba en Kent, pero mucho más grande.

Él tomo fotos de esa escena y muchas más similar a esa.

Solían caminar de manera tranquila, el trayecto fue una mezcla de conversaciones en tono bajo, las manos se sueltan, Kent pasa su brazo sobre el hombro de Luthor, la sueltan, vuelve a tomarla y nunca hay más de un minuto sin que uno y el otro se esté tocando.

Bien, Kent se veía animado, sonriendo en cada instante y compartiendo miradas con Luthor que parecían poseer el secreto más grande del mundo, pero no es para tanto, cualquiera puede compartir esa clase de miradas con su pareja, eso no hace de Kent alguien digno.

“Han cerrado el hospital por completo, hay guardia en cada puerta, nadie puede salir ni entrar” informo un compañero mientras todos rodeaban el lugar.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

“¿Algún problema?” pregunta recibiendo una mirada tensa.

“Hay un rumor…dicen que el bebé fue secuestrado” susurra su compañero y se siente levantar los ojos.

Imposible.

Apartándose del lugar para rodear el hospital, se acerca hacia la salida trasera, resguardadas por la seguridad de Lexcorp y otros tantos periodistas que intentan hacerle preguntas a la mujer, un acto infructífero porque todo el mundo sabe que ella es una tumba si Luthor lo ordena, por lo que la conversación solo es un sentido y él se rinde para volver a rodear el hospital y detenerse en seco al ver una ventana desprotegida y abierta de par en par.

No necesita pensárselo mucho.

Se mete por la ventana, tiene suerte que el pasillo este vacío por lo que cierra este acceso en caso de que alguien más quiera colarse, alguien como Lois Lane, aunque no le sorprendería que esa mujer ya este adentro, para esconder su cámara entre la chaqueta y caminar por los pasillos pretendiendo ser un visitante normal.

El personal se ve visiblemente preocupado, las enfermeras corren por los pasillos metiéndose de cuarto en cuarto, preguntando su temor más grande.

“¿Han visto a un Bebé de manta celeste y mono gris?”

Efectivamente se han robado al bebé Luthor.

Seria un buen momento para comenzar a hacer preguntas al personal, pero viendo el pánico entre las personas es más probable que terminen echándolo sin conseguir nada por lo que se queda a observar.

Los doctores hablan entre ellos, hay rumores de un hombre extraño, otros niegan y dicen una mujer, buscando claramente un culpable para que más de alguno murmure entre dientes echándole la culpa a otro trabajador. Por lo que ha alcanzado a escuchar el bebé Luthor se suponía que debía de estar a resguardo en una sala con el resto de los demás nacidos, sin embargo cuando le llevaron la cuna con el niño a Luthor este negó fervientemente que el niño en el interior era su hijo, alegando que Kent había estado cuando vistieron a el bebé con una ropa distinta.

“De seguro esta exagerando, hay madres que en el periodo de parto no reconocen ni a su esposo producto de la anestesia y el dolor” suelta un doctor enojado.

Eso es verdad, pero esta hablando de una persona normal y Luthor es todo excepto normal, al fin y al cabo, para que una persona dirija cientos de otros trabajadores y sea dueño de un gran porcentaje del mercado global debe saber que rayos se supone que hace.

“¿Se pueden saber que hacen? ¿han encontrado a mi hijo?” pregunto una voz atrayendo la atención del grupo de doctores.

Kent se veía al borde de poner el hospital de cabeza, mirando a las personas con un ceño que podía hacer encogerse a todo el mundo totalmente contrario a su personalidad nerviosa y amable.

“N-no señor Kent”

“¿Entonces que hacen aquí conversando?” pregunto enojado a lo que los doctores soltaron una rápida respuesta para correr en distintas direcciones.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo Kent suspiro, tenía una mirada ansiosa, mordiéndose el labio y mirando el suelo mientras su otra mano estaba en su cadera. Parecía desesperado, caminando por el pasillo mirando hacia todos lados.

Siguió a Kent por unos minutos por el pasillo, el hombre tomaba del brazo a quien se cruzaba por su camino preguntando si habían encontrado algo para detenerse repentinamente con la mirada fija en un hombre que llevaba un bebé en brazos.

“¡Ey!” grito Kent y el hombre giro su mirada rápidamente para abrir los ojos asustado y comenzar a correr con Kent persiguiéndolo. Es en ese momento que una enfermera aparece chocando con el hombre y cayendo los tres en el proceso con el bebé comenzando a llorar, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Intentando levantarse, se puso de pie con el bulto firmemente agarrado en el brazo para ser agarrado por el cuello por Kent quien le murmuro algo con los ojos azules furiosos, para que una enfermera arrancara al bebé de sus brazos para que después Kent le pegara un certero puñetazo, lanzándolo al suelo con la nariz rota.

Con rapidez el personal lo tomo, reteniéndolo mientras Kent tomaba al bebé besando la cabeza del niño, cerrando sus ojos, respirando con alivio “estas bien, papá está aquí” en una expresión que quedo captado en su cámara.

Al día siguiente Lex Luthor y Clark Kent se paran en la puerta del hospital con un bulto en sus brazos y una mirada cálida anunciando un orgulloso “Metrópolis, les presento a mi hijo, Conner Luthor Kent” frase que replico en la primera plana junto a una imagen en grande de Clark Kent mirando amorosamente a su hijo.

Desde ese día la prensa no volvió a molestarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados  
> Besos <3


End file.
